1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs) which are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being developed. In particular, electroluminescent displays using an organic compound as a light-emitting material are drawing a lot of attention as next-generation displays due to their excellent luminance and color purity. In addition, since organic electroluminescent displays are thin and light and can be driven with low power, they are expected to be applicable to, e.g., portable displays. To maintain constant visibility, a portable display maintains light generated from an organic layer constant. To this end, the portable display includes an optical sensor capable of sensing light generated from the organic layer. Using the optical sensor, the portable display measures light generated from the organic layer and adjusts the intensity of light generated from the organic layer based on the measured light. An organic light-emitting diode may include an anode, an organic layer and a cathode, and the sensitivity of the optical sensor is dependent on optical characteristics of each of the above elements. In particular, interference of external light makes it difficult for the optical sensor to accurately measure light generated from the organic light-emitting diode.
SUMMARY
Aspects of the present invention provide an organic light-emitting display (OLED) which can suppress the interference of external light in order to enhance the sensing capability of an optical sensor.
Aspects of the present invention also provide a method of manufacturing an OLED which can suppress the interference of external light in order to enhance the sensing capability of an optical sensor.
Aspects of the present invention also provide an OLED in which an increased amount of light generated from an organic layer reaches an optical sensor.
Aspects of the present invention also provide a method of manufacturing an OLED in which an increased amount of light generated from an organic layer reaches an optical sensor.
Aspects of the present invention are not restricted to those set forth herein. The above and other aspects of the present invention will become more apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains by referencing the detailed description of the present invention given below.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an organic light-emitting display including a substrate; a photodiode on the substrate; a planarization layer covering the photodiode; a first electrode on the planarization layer; a pixel defining layer at least partially exposing the first electrode; an organic layer covering the first electrode exposed by the pixel defining layer; and a second electrode covering the pixel defining layer and the organic layer, wherein the first electrode includes a first region overlapping the photodiode and a second region which is a remaining region of the first electrode excluding the first region, and wherein a thickness of the first region of the first electrode is different from a thickness of the second region of the first electrode.
The first region may be thinner than the second region.
The first electrode may include a reflective electrode.
The first electrode may include silver (Ag).
The organic light-emitting display may further include: a gate insulating layer covering the photodiode; and an interlayer insulating film covering the gate insulating layer, wherein the photodiode includes a portion exposed by the gate insulating layer and the interlayer insulating film, and wherein the first region overlaps the exposed portion.
A width of the first region may be equal to or greater than a width of the exposed portion.
The first electrode may include a first layer first electrode on the planarization layer and a second layer first electrode on the first layer first electrode, wherein the first layer first electrode has a uniform thickness, and the first region of the second layer first electrode is thinner than the second region of the second layer first electrode.
The first electrode includes a first layer first electrode on the planarization layer, a second layer first electrode on the first layer first electrode, and a third layer first electrode on the second layer first electrode.
Each of the first layer first electrode and the third layer first electrode may have a uniform thickness, and the first region of the second layer first electrode may be thinner than the second region of the second layer first electrode.
Each of the first layer first electrode and the third layer first electrode may include a transparent electrode, and the second layer first electrode may include a reflective electrode.
The second layer first electrode may include Ag.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display is described, including: placing a photodiode on a substrate; forming a planarization layer to cover the photodiode; placing a first electrode on the planarization layer; forming a pixel defining layer and at least partially exposing the first electrode; placing an organic layer on the first electrode exposed by the pixel defining layer; and forming a second electrode to cover the pixel defining layer and the organic layer, wherein the placing the first electrode on the planarization layer comprises forming a first region of the first electrode overlapping the photodiode, and forming a second region of the first electrode having a different thickness than the first region, the second region being a remaining region of the first electrode excluding the first region.
The forming the first region of the first electrode may include forming the first region to be thinner than the second region.
The placing the first electrode on the planarization layer may include: forming a first layer first electrode having a uniform thickness on the planarization layer; forming a second layer first electrode on the first layer first electrode; and forming a third layer first electrode on the second layer first electrode.
Each of the first layer first electrode and the third layer first electrode may include a transparent electrode, and the second layer first electrode may include a reflective electrode.
The second layer first electrode may include Ag.
Each of the first layer first electrode and the third layer first electrode may have a uniform thickness, and the first region of the second layer first electrode may be thinner than the second region of the second layer first electrode.